Bara en i mängden
by 13MoonStar14
Summary: Det är inte lätt att synas i en familj med stora personligheter. Det här vet Rose Weasley mycket väl. Ingen ser ju nånsin henne, eller?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Det här är min första fic, som egentligen inte var tänkt att bli en fic först. Hoppas att ni gillar den bara!**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna (även om det faktiskt inte nämns någon i prologen XD) bara storyn. Jag är nämligen inte JK Rowling!**

Prolog

Det är den mörkaste timmen på natten och jag står ensam i ett hav av vete. Allt är tyst förutom nägra enstaka syrsor som låter då och då. Jag hade inte kunnat se någonting om det inte vore för månen och stjärnorna. Jag tittar upp mot stjärnhimlen, de lyser så klart här ute. Inte alls som inne i staden eller vid skolan där det alltid är ljus tända.

Jag sveper med blicken över stjärnorna. Jag känner igen många stjärntecken men det är inte dem jag bryr mig om. Nej, jag tittar på själva _stjärnorna_. De enstaka individerna, inte grupperna. De blinkar mot mig som om de vill säga "Jag ser _dig_", och jag önskar att de faktiskt gjorde det, att åtminstone nån gjorde det...

I en stor familj som min är det förstås svårt att synas men ingen märker nånsin mig. De märker inte ens när jag försvinner, som i kväll...

_Nej, jag får inte tänka så_, säger jag till mig själv och blundar hårt för att inte komma på samma tankespår igen.

När jag öppnar ögonen igen så fastnar min blick på fullmånen och den här gången hinner jag inte stoppa tanken som flyter iväg till en annan fullmåne, en annan kväll på en helt annan plats...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Här är kapitel 1! Jag har en bra idé för kommande kapitel så jag kommer nog att uppdatera ganska fort! Men jag vill bara påminna om review-knappen längst ner. Tryck på den och gör mig till en mycket lyckligare människa!**

**Disclaimer: Allt jag äger är storyn, resten tillhör J.K Rowling!**

Kapitel 1

_"Dom, är du klar med din locktång?"_

_"Nope!"_

_"Har nån sett mitt örhänge?"_

_"Dom, du har ju haft den i en halvtimme minst!"_

_"Kan nån hjälpa mig?"_

_"HAR NÅN SETT MITT ÖRHÄNGE?"_

_"NEJ!"_

_Jag sitter med min bok och tänker verkligen inte ge mig in i kaoset. Det är dags för Halloween bal och mina kvinnliga kusiner, alla fem som var kvar på Hogwarts, bestämde att vi skulle göra oss i ordning tillsammans. Ett katastrofalt beslut tyckte jag redan när de berättade för mig, men nu är jag helt säker, det var ett gigantiskt misstag. Jag förstår inte ens varför jag gick med på det. Men nu är jag här så det finns inget jag kan göra åt det, för de tänker inte släppa mig. Inte för att jag tror att de skulle märka om jag gick, de är för upptagna med sig själva och varandra._

_Jag skulle inte ens gå på den här dumma balen om de inte tvingade mig. Inte för att jag har något emot baler, det har jag inte. Jag älskar baler, iallafall de i böckerna. Där allt är glamoröst och hjältinnan får dansa med sagoprinsen (eller Mr Darcy, jag skulle föredra den senare) och allt är underbart!_

_Men verkligheten är en helt annan sak. På skolans baler är mina vänner och släktingar upptagna med sina dejter om de har det, annars så flörtar de bara med killarna, tagna eller inte._

_Och jag? Jo, jag står vid väggen och tittar på alla lyckliga par, alla olyckliga par och alla skrattande männsikor._

_Det är därför jag skippade balen förra året och året innan dess, ingen ser mig där, ingen ser mig någonsin..._

_Speciellt inte i det här östrogenfyllda kaoset._

_Alla skriker på varandra om nånting, jag tänker inte lägga mig i, istället tänker jag vänta på Molly som förresten borde kom om tre...två...ett...NU!_

_"Ta, det lungt nu va!" säger hon och hela rummet fryser._

_"Lucy, sluta tracka Dom! Du kan låna min locktång. Roxy, varför har du inte bara provat accio? Lily, kom hit så hjälper jag dig." Och med de orden sätter rörelsen igång igen men denna gång är det kaosfritt._

_Molly är min favoritkusin, hon förstår mig bäst av alla kusiner. Hon är allas storasyster också, iallafall nu när Vic har slutat och flyttat ihop med Teddy. Vic är äldst av tjejerna, Molly är näst äldst, sen kommer Dom och Roxanne, efter dem kommer jag och sen kommer Lucy och yngst är Lily. En ganska stor skara alltså och det är bara tjejerna._

_"OK, är alla klara nu?" frågar Molly. Alla nickar till svar och jag slår ihop min bok."Bra då går vi!"_

_Alla mina kusiner går ut ur sovsalen men jag stannar en stund till. Jag går fram till spegeln och ser på mig själv. _

_Jag har på mig en enkel, djuptblå, knälång klänning som får mina blåa ögon att poppa fram. Jag har knappt på mig något smink alls, bara läppglans och lite mascara. Inget uppseendeväckande, eller ja, jag har flamrött hår men inte ens det är uppseendeväckande. Inte när de flesta av ens kusiner har samma färg._

_Jag suckar och vänder mot dörren och går ut till Gryffindors uppehållsrum._

_Jag får inga blickar när jag går ner för trappan, ingen som väntar på mig. Så jag går bara fram till mina kusiner och väntar på att det är dags att gå._

_Medans vi går ner till Stora Salen så tar jag tid på mig att titta på mina kusiner. De ser alla otroligt bra ut. Molly med sin respektingivande aura, Roxy med sitt glansiga svarta hår, Dom med sin naturliga villie-grace, Lucy med sina nyfunna kurvor och Lily med sitt raka röda hår._

_Jag har inget av det. Mitt röda hår är stort och burrigt och absolut inte glansigt, jag är lång och gänglig med få kurvor, jag har defintivt ingen grace och såvitt jag vet så ingiver jag ingen respekt. Det finns inget speciellt med mig alls, jag är helt enkelt beige._

_När vi kommer in i Stora Salen kan jag inte låta bli att släppa ut ett litet "Oh", det gör mina kusiner också, salen är bara så vacker. Elevhemsborden är borta, istället brer det ut sig ett stort dansgolv över större delen av salen. Längst bort står en scen, där kommer det "hemliga" bandet (alla vet redan att det är The Sorting Hatz) spela musiken, brevid scenen står ett bord med bål, som någon säkert kommer hälla lite eldwhiskey i under kvällen, och lakritsfladdermusvingar och annat godis._

_Och bara genom intrycket av salen fylls jag av en gnutta hopp, hopp om att jag kanske, bara kanske, blir sedd ikväll._

_Men snart försvinner mina kusiner iväg ner till dansgolvet och jag står bara kvar där jag är, vet inte riktigt vart jag ska gå._

_Medans jag står där och tvekar ser jag någon gå mot mig med ett leende på läpparna. Jag ler tillbaka, och märker att det är en Ravenclawkille i samma år som mig men som jag aldrig pratat med._

_"Han kanske tänker bjuda upp mig!" tänker jag och mitt hjärta börjar så lite snabbare._

_När han nästan är framme vid mig går han inte fram till mig som jag trodde utan han går förbi mig och fram till en söt mörkhårig flicka som jag känner igen som Fiona Finnigan._

_Både mitt hjärta och mitt humör sjunker ner i golvet._

_"Hur kunde jag tro att han skulle vilja dansa med mig. Jag är bara tråkiga, nördiga Rose Weasley. Ingen vill väl bjuda upp mig." tänker jag och går och sätter mig på en bänk vid väggen._

_Och där sitter jag resten av kvällen, ända tills Lily kommer och säger att hon vill gå och lägga sig och jag har ett skäl att gå._

_"Aldrig mer en bal!" lovar jag mig själv och det är den sista tanken jag tänker den mardrömslika dagen innan jag somnar på min tårdränkta kudde._

**A/N: Review-knappen är inom räckhåll...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, kapitlet är klart! Jag vet att det inte är långt men lugn det är inte slut än! Jag har kommit på idén till resten av storyn så nu är det bara att skriva!**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger bara storyn, personer och platser tillhör J.K Rowling.**

Kapitel 2

När jag öppnar ögonen igen så är min syn suddig av tårar. Jag sveper snabbt bort dem med armen.

Det var den värsta kvällen i mitt liv, en kväll jag aldrig mer vill uppleva.

"Nej, jag får inte tänka så här nu." säger jag till mig själv. "Det är meningen att jag ska slappna av här, få lite lugn och ro."

Jag försöker skaka av minnet men lyckas inte, det är lika levande som förut. Hur kommer det sig att det är de värsta minnena man minns tydligast, det är ju de man vill glömma...

Jag försöker igen och denna gång lyckas jag nästan, det enda som hänger kvar är smärtan.

Jag antar att det inte kommer bli bättre än så här, så jag återupptar sysselsättningen jag hade innan... minnet.

Att titta på stjärnhimlen är något som jag alltid älskat. Jag minns första gången som mamma var med mig ut och tittade på stjärnorna. Hon lärde mig vad alla stjärntecknen hette och de största stjärnorna. Det var det roligaste jag visste, att gå ut på natten med mamma och titta på stjärnorna.

När jag blev äldre berättade hon att det var det hon gjorde när hon det var hennes tur att hålla vakt när hon, pappa och Harry var ute och letade horrokruxer.

Hon gjorde det för att slappna av och få lite lugn och ro, precis som jag.

Mamma är min stora förebild. Jag skulle vilja vara som hon, lika modig, lika stark. Jag vill vara precis som henne, precis lika duktig och smart. Då skulle allt vara bra.

Folk har alltid sagt att jag är lik henne, och det är jag, men bara till en viss del. Men jag är inte modig, jag är inte stark och jag må veta mycket men jag kommer aldrig att bli lika smart som mamma.

Jag kommer aldrig att bli like bra som mamma.

Jag suckar och drar ner blicken mot mina fötter. Jag har bara på mig strumpor, inga skor. Av någon anledning så tog jag inte av mig strumporna och gick barfota, det hade varit mycket smartare för nu är mina strumpor alldeles smutsiga och en aning våta.

Jag bestämmer mig för att det är dags att gå tillbaka nu, tillbaka till festen, tillbaka till den överfulla familjen, tillbaka till livet som osynlig.

**A/N: Det finns en review knapp inom räckhåll för er! Om ni skriver en review så kanske jag skriver snabbare, man blir faktiskt sjukt pepp av att få en review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Det här är mitt kortaste kapitel! Jag lovar att nästa blir myyyycket längre. Men eftersom jag inte uppdaterat på så länge så bestämde jag mig för att lägga upp det här så länge, medans jag skriver på nästa.**

**Disclaimer: Jag är bara storyn, personer o platser tillhör J.K.**

Kapitel 3

Det är den mörkaste timmen på natten och jag står ensam i ett hav av vete och tittar på stjärnorna. Allt är tyst förutom några enstaka syrsor som låter då och då.

Jag står på samma plats som för exakt ett år sedan. Då var jag osynlig, bara en i mängden. Jag hade dålig självkänsla. Jag tyckte att hela mitt liv var ett enda stort misslyckande.

Jag levde som om jag vore berättaren. Den som ser allt och berättar om det för de andra. Den som vet allt om alla, och har en överblick över deras liv.

Jag levde inte mitt liv som om det vore mitt.

Det är en läxa jag lärt mig under året, att mitt liv är mitt eget och att _jag_ ska leva det!

En annan ska som jag lärt mig under året som gått är att mycket kan hända under bara ett år.

Jag ler för mig själv när jag tänker på hur långt jag kommit från den dagen för bara ett år sedan, och allt startade med en händelse, en person. En person som gjorde om en fruktad situation till mitt bästa minne!

Medans mina ögon vandrar över stjärnhimlen så vandrar mina tankar iväg till den kvällen, kvällen då mitt liv blev mitt…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Det tog ett tag att skriva det här, på grund av writer's block. Men den är här nu, mtt längsta kapitel (tror jag). **

**Jag vill också tacka alla som har skrivit reccensioner och lagt min story som favorit! Det värmer!**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger bara storyn, personligheterna och möjligtvis några stavfel. Personer o platser tillhör den allsmäktiga J.K Rowling.**

Kapitel 4

"_Kan nån ge mig en borste?"_

"_Absolut inte, Roxy!"_

"_Har nån sett mina skor?"_

"_Jag hittar inte mitt halsband!"_

"_LILY! DET DÄR ÄR MINA SKOR!"_

"_Oh, Lucy! Nu fick jag mascara över hela ansiktet!"_

"_Förlåt, förlåt, förlåt!"_

"_Hallå! En borste någon?"_

"_Håll tyst, Roxy!"_

_Jag sitter här, igen! Samma människor, samma plats, samma kaos och exakt samma orsak! Jag som hade lovat att jag __aldrig__ mer skulle gå på en bal! Mitt löfte gick inte att hålla. Men precis som förra gången så har jag inget val. _

_I år blev jag prefekt, vilket jag är jättestolt över! Jag har alltid velat bli prefekt, det är ett steg närmre mot att bli försteprefekt och bli lika bra som min mamma._

_Men allt har en baksida, baksidan i det här var att alla prefekter var tvungna att gå på balerna, för att "hålla koll". _

_Alltså är jag tvungen att bryta mitt eget löfte._

_Men i år är det faktiskt inte samma sak, Molly går inte kvar. Alltså finns det ingen att bryta kaoset, och jag tänker __inte__ lägga mig i. Så jag sitter kvar på min stol med en bok i knät och väntar ut kaoset._

_Jag hinner läsa ännu ett kapitel i "Emma" innan alla är klara._

"_Redo?" frågar Dom och utan att invänta svar så säger hon: "Bra då går vi, framåt MARCH!"_

_Mina kusiner försvinner snabbt ut ur rummet och lämnar kvar mig där på min stol. Jag går fram till spegeln._

_Jag har inte ändrats mycket sen förra året. Jag är fortfarande lång, men jag är inte lika gänglig, mer proportionell. Håret är mörkare men fortfarande lika burrigt. Vanliga gamla Rose…_

_Jag har på mig en tajt lila klänning som når ner till golvet. Den klämmer åt de få kurvorna jag har och funkar bra med min längd. Den är alltgenom ganska smickrande. Inte för att någon kommer att märka det._

_Jag kastar en sista blick på mig själv innan jag tar ett djupt andetag och går ut till uppehållsrummet._

_De flesta har redan gått men min rumskompis Alice har stannat kvar och väntat på mig. Jag ger henne ett tacksamt leende och tillsammans går vi mot Stora Salen under tystnad._

_När vi kommer in i Stora Salen, slås jag av häpnad i år igen och jag hör hur Alice släpper ut en flämtning._

_Stora Salen är, om möjligt, ännu vackrare än förra året. Det hänger tyger ner från taket i alla olika färger, stolar är placerade runt små runda bord med ljusstakar på, en scen i ena änden av salen och förfriskningar i den andra._

_Precis som förra året så är atmosfären fylld av hopp som sipprar in genom min mur. Men jag låter mig inte luras, ingen kommer att bjuda upp mig i år heller._

_Jag och Alice sätter oss vid ett av borden, men hon blir snart uppbjuden och lämnar mig ensam vid bordet. Som tur är så har jag min bok med mig. Jag lärde mig i alla fall någonting från förra balen._

_Men inte ens Jane Austens kvickheter kan få ensamheten att försvinna och jag ger upp min läsning och tittar istället på alla lyckliga människor._

_Jag förstår inte hur alla kan vara lyckliga utom jag. Jag menar, man skulle ju kunna tro att det skulle vara massvis med drama på gång och gråtande tjejer. Men icke, inget drama här inte!_

_Jag tror faktiskt att lite drama och gråtande tjejer skulle få mig på bättre humör, på något udda sadistiskt sätt. Det skulle kännas bättre om jag inte var den enda som var olycklig._

_Jag letar med blicken efter mina kusiner och vänner och märker inte att någon har satt sig bredvid mig förrän personen i fråga säger:_

"_Hej, Rose."_

_Jag vänder tvärt på huvudet och upptäcker att personen bredvid mig är Scorpius Malfoy. Jag har aldrig pratat med honom, pappa sa åt mig att inte vara för vänlig mot honom, så jag bestämde mig för att inte prata med honom. Inte förrän nu alltså._

"_Hur vet du vad jag heter?" säger jag. Smart Rose! Såklart att han vet vad du heter, ni har åtminstone fyra lektioner tillsammans!_

"_Vi har fyra lektioner tillsammans under fem år. Om jag inte hade vetat ditt namn så måste jag antingen ha varit väldigt dum, eller bara väldigt blind!" skrattar han och jag ler lite, något jag inte trodde att jag skulle göra under hela kvällen, men känner mig fortfarande ganska dum._

"_Fast jag har ju aldrig pratat med dig förut", tillägger han efter lite eftertanke. "Men det finns en första gång för allt! Scorpius Malfoy." säger han och räcker leende fram handen mot mig._

"_Rose Weasley." säger jag, besvarar hans leende och tar hans hand._

_Och vi sitter och pratar med varandra resten av kvällen, ända tills mina kusiner kommer och säger att de går och lägger sig. Då säger jag hejdå och följer med mina kusiner. _

_När jag lagt mig i sängen undrar jag varför jag aldrig pratat med honom förut, han var ju riktigt trevlig! "Det kanske inte är så dumt med baler i alla fall", säger jag tyst för mig själv och somnar leende, fortfarande med tankarna på min nyvunna vän._

**A/N: Review-knapp inom räckhåll, gott folk!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sista kapitlet är här! Jag ursäktar att det tog så lång tid, men Nationella prov kom ivägen etc. **

**Hur som helst så hoppas jag att ni gillar det!**

**Disclaimer: Alla platser och namn tillhör J.K Rowling. Idén och personligheter tillhör mig, och endast mig!**

Kapitel 5

Jag ler för mig själv i nattens mörker. Den kvällen hade varit början på vår vänskap som utvecklats under hela året.

Han lärde mig hur man har roligt och pluggar samtidigt. Jag lärde honom hur man gör en perfekt Levande död-brygd. Han visade mig hemliga gångar i slottet. Jag visade honom min hemliga plats i uggletornet. Han berättade om sin familj och svårigheterna de haft. Jag berättade om min familj och kraven jag kände på mig själv. Han visade mig vem han var. Jag lärde mig vem jag var.

Han är den vännen jag aldrig riktigt haft förut.

Han har lärt mig att jag inte behöver vara som min mamma. Han har lärt mig att jag kan vara jag och att jag är bra som jag är.

"Rose!" hör jag någon ropa.

Jag vänder mig om och ser att det är Scorpius. Jag ler mot honom och vänder mig om mot stjärnhimlen igen.

"Vad gör du här ute?" frågar han när han kommer fram till mig.

"Tänker " svarar jag enkelt.

Vi är tysta en stund innan han frågar:

"Vad tänker du på då?"

Jag funderar en stund innan jag svarar.

"Jag tänker på allt du lärt mig under det här året."

"Jag hoppas att jag kan lära dig mer" svarar han med ett leende och tar min hand.

Jag ler tillbaka och kramar hans hand.

Vi står där en stund innan han viskar:

"Vi borde gå tillbaka innan de blir oroliga."

Jag nickar och tar mig en sista blick över stjärnhimlen. Blicken fastnar vid Skorpionen.

Min och Scorpius vänskap var oväntad och, till en början, oaccepterad av andra. Folk förstod inte. Men vi höll fast vid varandra och vår vänskap växte. Och vem vet en dag blir vi kanske mer än det, är det något jag lärt mig i år så är det att allt är möjligt.

Jag ler för mig själv innan jag vänder mig om och går barfota (man lär sig av sina misstag) hem till festen, till den överfulla familjen, precis som för ett år sen är men den här gången är jag inte osynlig.

**A/N: Då var det slut! Säg vad ni tyckte om min första fic!**

**Jag jobbar på en annan fic, samma karaktärer men med nya personligheter. Troligtvis blir den längre än den här!**

**Tack till alla som har gett reviews, alertad satt min story som favorit. Ni har peppat mig så sjukt mycket!**


End file.
